It is generally necessary to provide a layer of bedding (gravel) in trenches where pipe is to be laid, in drainage ditches, or for other types of construction work. The trenches are provided with a layer of bedding using the same backhoe used to dig the trench. This has generally been accomplished by providing a hopper filled with gravel positioned on the ground behind the backhoe. When the backhoe operator needs bedding, he must pivot the articulating arm and bucket of the backhoe about 180 degrees, dip bedding gravel out of the bedding box with the bucket, and then pivot the arm and bucket back to its original position to discharge the bedding into the trench. This is not only time-consuming, but such a backhoe unit is limited to areas where there is sufficient room for the unit to rotate.
A device is known for modifying a backhoe for unloading the bucket of the backhoe in a way to eliminate having to rotate the turret of the backhoe during unloading. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,341 describes providing the jib of a backhoe with transverse flights. When the bucket of the backhoe is filled with a load of dirt, it is moved up against the jib to allow the flights of the conveyor to sweep the dirt out of the bucket onto a continuous conveyor which moves the material to the rear of the backhoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,211 describes a mechanical shovel employing an endless conveyor for conveying the shoveled material rearwardly for deposit on a tram.
U.S. Pat. No. 745,137 discloses an excavator which includes articulating arms also functioning as a chute. When the bucket of the excavator picks up a load of material and is moved upwardly, the material in the bucket slides down the chute formed by the articulating arms into a hopper.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,627 and 3,739,929 disclose forklift vehicles modified to load, transport, and unload bins used to carry fruit. The bins are conveyed to the rear of the forklift on a conveyor which extends longitudinally through the body of the forklift.